


Lovesick boys

by FresasAgrias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Rated T por lenguaje, a Kuroo le da hanahaki, fun times, hanahaki, y algunas descripciones gráficas de Kuroo tosiendo flores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresasAgrias/pseuds/FresasAgrias
Summary: «Sintió una presión inesperada pero no extraña en el pecho, viéndolo ahí tan despreocupado, entre los frondosos rosales blancos y rosados que rodeaban los columpios.Oh no, se ponía peor cada día.»El amor que Kuroo lleva guardando en su interior por años es tan asfixiante, que no le sorprendería que acabase por sofocarlo hasta la muerte; en especial ahora que adoptó forma física dentro de sus pulmones. No se puede esperar nada mejor del primer idiota que cayó por Bokuto Koutarou.





	Lovesick boys

Kuroo llevaba flores ese día 20 de Septiembre, con el sol iluminando las calles, aplacado por un par de generosas nubes blancas y una brisa helada que hacía notar la llegada del otoño. Su cabeza de por sí estaba lo bastante caliente, pues llevaba sopesando una y otra vez desde hace horas si su obsequio no resultaría un tanto excesivo.

Supuso que los excesos estaban bien por ahora, después de todo, es de Bokuto de quien estamos hablando, cualquier ridiculez quedaba corta en comparación con su sola existencia.

Iba a pie, desgraciadamente. Eran unos 25 minutos de la estación hasta su punto de encuentro, y no era que le pareciese mucho esfuerzo, sino que demasiado tiempo para pensar y retractarse.

Le había pedido a Bokuto que se encontraran unas horas antes de la fiesta, en el parque, para ser el primero en entregarle su súper regalo de cumpleaños.  _Claro que no voy a decepcionarte, hermano; no se cumplen 21 años todos los días_.

Y se sentía terrible por ponerlo de esa manera. Si lo pensaba demasiado, llegaba a creer que era egoísta, considerando que esto tenía más que ver consigo mismo de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Ushijima fue el de la gran idea. Era el único que sabía, el único que entendería, curiosamente. Le dijo que las flores podían transmitir muchas cosas sin tener que usar palabras. Que eran excelentes mensajeras. Él mismo lo llevó a recoger los benditos claveles, insistiendo que era la forma más noble de transmitir sentimientos, dictándole toda la lista de significados del clavel rojo y cómo correspondían a su situación. Y ya no recordaba nada de eso.

Kuroo había terminado cediendo a tanto sinsentido, por falta de mejores consejos, ideas, dinero e imaginación.

Pero más que nada por desesperación.

Sí, porque, okay admitámoslo: estaba desesperado, así lo habían dejado todos estos años de enamoramiento silencioso. Una metafórica semilla plantada en él durante su primer encuentro se había transformado en un brote que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y luego en una enredadera que le oprimía los pulmones, y ya no podía más. Necesitaba arrancarla y quemarla o plantarla en algún otro lado, pero hacer algo por quitársela de encima. Ushijima dijo que las flores ayudaban, pues bien, a la mierda, no tenía muchas más opciones tampoco, lo que sea tendría que bastar.

Sentía las banditas envueltas en sus dedos cubriendo pequeños cortes y algunos rasmillones, frescos como las flores, marcados en el dorso de sus manos.

El semáforo estaba en rojo; esperó a un costado mientras los autos pasaban.

Esas bobaliconas flores eran la representación de su absurdo enamoramiento de secundaria, pensó, evolucionado a través de los años en algo más real, más peligroso. Que estaba a punto de entregar como un mensaje secreto que nadie más que él entendería, y entonces ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre esto y todos esos roces, palabras dulces y detalles íntimos disfrazados de bromas que había intercambiado por risas y empujones todos esos años? ¿Que no podía dejar de andar en círculos?

El semáforo no cambiaba y Kuroo comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

¿Acaso tenía que bastarle con el simbolismo de la acción? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Bokuto? Podía imaginar lo que haría y lo que no. Lo veía riéndose, confundiéndose, decepcionándose del patético regalo luego de haber creado tanta expectación, pero jamás comprendiendo el doble sentido, ni intentando mirar más profundamente sus acciones. Quizás ni siquiera notaría los rasguños en sus manos. Lo vería como una broma inocente, o como un exagerado gesto amistoso. Jamás se daría cuenta, ¿y entonces qué?

_No podía decirle. No, no, nunca._

Rojo por tres parpadeos más y entonces brilló el verde. Kuroo cruzó la calle a zancadas largas, enfermo de rabia, consigo mismo y con el destino y, en cuando encontró un basurero a un lado de la vereda, arrojó los claveles al oscuro fondo del olvido, haciendo volar algunos pétalos rojos, sin dejar de avanzar.

Se quedó parado en la entrada del parque, cegado por el sol del muriente verano, escaneando el lugar en busca de su amigo. En vez de eso, su vista topó primero con un arbusto cargado de pálidas flores rojizas, a un lado de los balancines, que parecían burlarse de él con su bailoteo en el viento.

Se acercó de a poco, como si no supiera lo que hacía, y descuidadamente tiró de una de ellas, girándola un rato entre sus dedos, cuidando de no romperla. Pequeña, pálida y frágil, era casi una parodia de su desechado ramo.

Se dijo que debía dejar de pensar tanto en las estúpidas flores y seguir con lo suyo.

Alzó la vista y halló de inmediato a Bokuto, meciéndose flojamente en un columpio, revisando su teléfono.

Sintió una presión inesperada pero no extraña en el pecho, viéndolo ahí tan despreocupado, entre los frondosos rosales blancos y rosados que rodeaban los columpios. No pudo evitar pensar que los colores claros le quedaban muy bien, como esos jeans rotos desteñidos y la sudadera celeste holgada que lo protegía de la brisa fría. Las zapatillas rojas balanceándose a un ritmo desigual; tan encantador.

_Oh no, se ponía peor cada día._

Se acercó por atrás, haciendo el menor ruido posible, maquinando su sorpresa. Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas, se lo quedó viendo por varios segundos, asegurándose de haber pasado inadvertido, y quedó perdido otro instante en el movimiento de sus cortas pestañas, bajando hasta sus pómulos pintados con unas cuantas y diminutas pecas, invisibles para alguien menos observador,  _menos idiotizado_.

Sacudió la cabeza, espantando sus pensamientos como si fueran moscas. Se relamió los labios, acercándose lentamente...

—BOKUTO —gritó a todo pulmón, empujándolo del columpio pero deteniéndolo antes de que cayera. Bokuto gritó a su vez, soltando el teléfono que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, dio con el suelo.

Se puso de pie de un salto, volteándose con una expresión ofendida. Pero su rostro cambió rápidamente al encontrar la sonrisa torcida de Kuroo justo en frente suyo.

—¡Kuroo! —exclamó con alegría, a punto de saludar antes de recordar recoger su teléfono del suelo. Se agachó, se enderezó y se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza; como el torbellino que era.

Kuroo, como siempre, solo podía reaccionar un segundo demasiado tarde, haciendo lo mejor por seguirle el paso. Devolvió el abrazo con cierta vergüenza, aún con el tema de las flores y la confesión fallida pesándole.

Pero Bokuto se movía a su propio ritmo y, al momento de separarse, se veía molesto.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó, y Kuroo no pudo evitar notar un pequeño mechón de cabello que escapaba de su estilo puntiagudo y caía sobre su cara—. ¿Tanto me odias para llegar tarde justo hoy?

—Perdona, Bo, fue una pesadilla tomar el tren — Acompañado de la excusa casual, iba a poner sus manos en los bolsillos, pero entonces sintió la forma de la pequeña flor en la palma de su mano. Instintivamente se retrajo y revisó, encontrándola, para su sorpresa, no tan destrozada.

Se sobresaltó al sentir un brazo pasar por detrás de su cuello, y el cuerpo de Bokuto poniendo peso en su costado.

—En ese caso, mejor será que tengas un  _súper_ regalo.

Ante esto, una sombra apenada recorrió su rostro, y la sonrisa ligera, casi burlesca Bokuto no falló en ningún momento...  _y se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía._

Tomó una bocanada de aire  _que le hizo sentir un extraño pinchazo en el pecho_ , y pasó a su vez un brazo por la espalda de su amigo, enseñándole su patentada sonrisa socarrona.

Sujetó lo mejor que pudo el corto tallo de la flor y se la puso en frente, como si le ofreciera una rosa envuelta en un listón de seda, como riéndose de sí mismo. Los pétalos magullados brillaban con sus raras estrías oscuras bajo el sol, en la mano igual de magullada de Kuroo.

—Solo lo mejor para mi bro.

Bokuto miró la florecita y parpadeó perplejo, tomándola con delicadeza en sus grandes manos. Entonces le siguió una risa nasal y un codo enterrado en su costado, un gesto amistoso que claramente decía "para de joder". Pero no lo soltó, y supuso que lo valía de todos modos.

Caminaron abrazados en dirección a la calle, pasando por entre los arbustos aún florecidos y bajo los árboles cuyas hojas ya cambiaban de colores.  _Todo empieza a morir en esta época del año_ , había salido de boca pesimista de Kenma algún otoño pasado,  _las flores se resignan para marchitarse cuando llegue el invierno._

—Sí tenías un plan B ¿no? —preguntó Bokuto de repente; Kuroo lo miró. Ni siquiera habían cruzado la entrada del parque y Bokuto ya había pellizcado y despedazado la pequeña flor hasta dejarla irreconocible, quizás como un mero tic nervioso; puro descuido, como él.

Tiró el centro al piso sin pensarlo mucho, y pronto ya ni hubo rastro de ella. Era solo una plantita que arrancó mientras caminaba, después de todo; solo un chiste, nada especial.

Tuvo que carraspear para que la voz le saliera en un tono entendible.

—... Vamos a comprar helado.

...

—¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

Kuroo se atragantó ante la súbita pregunta.

Estaban sentados fuera de un café, Kuroo ante un gran vaso de café helado, Bokuto con una copa igual de grande de helado de fresa y chocolate, pero ahora miraba las banditas con curiosidad. El más alto retrajo sus manos sobre el mantel blanco, tensándose.

—Uh... — _Se dio cuenta,_  pensó, odiando la dolorosa e irracional ilusión que inundó su pecho y le cortó la respiración un instante.  _¿El amor es siempre así de estúpido?_ —. Me caí ayer en bicicleta, estoy fuera de práctica.

Alzó ambas manos para enfatizar, sacudiéndolas como si aún dolieran. Bokuto pareció contento con la respuesta, y siguió comiendo, la ilusión ahora reemplazada por una tenue decepción.

—Huh, hace años que no ando en bici, ¿crees que mis padres tengan mi bici vieja por ahí?

Kuroo tomó un largo sorbo de su café para liberar la estrechez de su garganta.

...

Los padres de Bokuto habían dispuesto su casa para la fiesta, como parte de su regalo. El lugar era grande y los vecinos podían aguantar un poco de ruido de vez en cuando, siendo que el barrio era en general bastante tranquilo, lo que significaba casi completa libertad creativa para celebrar.

Había mesas con bocadillos para dos días, varias sodas y otros tantos tipos de alcohol, que quedaron bajo la responsabilidad de Oikawa, y buena música. Los dueños de casa tuvieron la consideración final de pasar la noche afuera, confiando en que su hijo al menos no le prendería fuego a nada.

Hace unos días, por temas de horario, sus amigos de la universidad lo invitaron a beber, así que esta sería prácticamente una celebración privada de viejos conocidos. Hinata le saltó encima efusivamente nada más entrar, seguido de sus otros compañeros de tercero. Sawamura había sido de los primeros en llegar junto con Oikawa, y poco después siguió Ushijima. Kenma hizo su aparición estelar bastante tarde, pero Bokuto lo abrazó con ganas de todos modos. Sus ex compañeros del Fukurodani llegaron de a goteras, pero pronto estuvieron todos allí.

Y con semejante elenco, Kuroo debía hacer un esfuerzo magno por acaparar parte de la atención escurridiza de su amigo. Pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen por esta noche; disfrutar por su lado para olvidarse un poco de todo. Pero algo dentro de él escocía por estar cerca de Bokuto, y no lo dejaba apartar la vista cada vez que pasada cerca de él, o lo tenía estirando el cuello para encontrarlo entre la gente, con un nerviosismo ansioso e inexplicable. Simplemente no podía sacarse a Bokuto de la cabeza hoy.

Se había rendido luego de verlo charlar animadamente con Konoha, Komi, Washio y Sarukui, quienes acapararon el sofá grande de la sala como si les perteneciera, y supo que no podía solo meterse en la conversación.

Así que llevaba veinte minutos bebiendo a solas sentado en la encimera de la cocina, más enfurruñado de lo que querría admitir. De alguna forma, el alcohol le ayudaba a calmar el dolor en su pecho que llevaba intensificándose los últimos días, pero no le agradaba la idea de emborracharse tampoco.

Pensó en ver en qué andaban Tsukki y su amigo de pecas, pero de nuevo, no tendría gracia sin Bokuto acompañando sus bromas. Oikawa estaba enfrascado en su papel de bar tender, y temía que rondar mucho rato cerca de la mesa de bebidas en su estado actual acabara con él en un coma etílico. Era demasiado bueno el hecho de que Kenma estuviera compartiendo tan bien con los cuervos como para llegar a molestarlo, y Sawamura...

En ese preciso momento, como invocado por el poder de su mente, el ex capitán de Karasuno se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, deteniéndose en seco al hallarlo ahí metido.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, extrañado. Kuroo asintió levemente, intentando parecer casual.

—Nunca mejor —sonrió de lado, dejando su bebida sobre la encimera. Sawamura hizo una mueca incomprensible y se adentró en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Bokuto? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, revolviendo las cosas un rato.

—Se está bastante bien aquí, sabes, además Bokuto está ocupado —dijo sin mucha emoción. Sawamura terminó por suspirar y cerrar la puerta, sin hallar lo que quería—, ¿y tú qué? ¿La vida es demasiado solitaria sin Suga—chan por aquí?

El contrario resopló, sin contestar, pero dejando que una sonrisa estirara sus comisuras—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Algo que no tenga alcohol —respondió, sonando agotado, lo cual le arrancó a Kuroo una sincera carcajada—. ¿Siquiera sabes dónde está Bokuto? Lleva un rato desaparecido.

—Oh, ¿no estaba con Komi y los otros? —El más bajo negó, y Kuroo frunció el ceño. Bueno, era obvio que el idiota no se quedaría en el mismo lugar todo el rato, pero por eso mismo era extraño que se perdiera de la vista de todos. Simplemente no se quedaba quieto.

—Ah, Daichi-san —se escuchó de repente. Yamaguchi había aparecido también en escena, parado en la puerta; Kuroo se lo quedó mirando, y luego miró más allá de él, buscando fuera de la cocina.

—¿Necesitas algo, Yamaguchi? —preguntó amenamente el mayor. La conversación ocurrió en un segundo plano dentro de su cabeza.

—No, o sea, uh- una soda o algo. Creo que ya bebí demasiado, y Hitoka también quería algo de tomar.

Kuroo le pegó una mirada de reojo, entretenido. Se preguntó vagamente si todos los cuervos tendrían baja resistencia al alcohol. O quizás solo tenían más autocontrol que él, lo que no era mucho decir tampoco.

Pero no podía prestarles mucha atención, demasiado ocupado intentando divisar a espaldas del chico algún atisbo de cabello bicolor, que no se aparecía por ningún lado.

—¿Kuroo-san, pasa algo? —preguntó el de pecas, sobresaltándolo. Seguro lo puso incómodo con tanto mirar en su dirección sin decir una palabra. Vaya pedazo de raro que era.

—Ah, no, no es nada... aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que se me perdió algo importante. Voy a buscarlo.

Sin decir más, saltó de la encimera y salió de la cocina, dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico pecoso, luego de que se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Escuchó vagamente a Sawamura decir "tal vez debamos salir a comprar algo", agradecido de que no le prestaran atención.

Efectivamente, Bokuto no estaba adentro, ni en el sillón con su antiguo equipo, de los cuales solo quedaban Komi y Sarukui, recostados a lo largo, relajados como si el lugar les perteneciera, mientras Konoha bailoteaba a un costado con Yukie y Kaori; a saber dónde se había metido Washio.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues con solo voltearse hacia la ventana encontró al mayor afuera, de pie junto al gran árbol que se alzaba al centro del patio, con la vista clavada en el teléfono otra vez. Parecía desanimado.

Notó que no había nadie cerca intentando animarlo, por lo que no podía llevar tanto rato ahí afuera. Aún si Akaashi no estaba, alguno de sus otros ex compañeros ya estaría intentando devolverlo a la vida.

Salió al jardín, iluminado por las lámparas que colgaban de un cordel amarrado desde la casa hasta una rama del árbol. Eran lo bastante bonitas para olvidar que no se veía ni una sola estrella en el cielo, y la luz cálida contrastaba con el frío de la noche.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado. Bokuto lo miró de reojo y luego devuelta a su celular, refunfuñando una respuesta inentendible, luciendo más molesto ahora que alguien le prestaba atención—. Perdón hermano, solo sé hablar japonés.

—Es solo... ugh —Bokuto apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, seguro como una excusa para darse un golpe fuerte y liberar algo de frustración. Kuroo odiaba cuando hacía eso, pero no comentó nada, por ahora—. Es Akaashi —confesó al fin—, me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, ¡pero han pasado horas y no me contesta!

Lo había adivinado, la verdad. Era  _obvio_  que Bokuto se molestaría en cuanto notó la ausencia del menor, pero creyó que tal vez se distraería lo suficiente como para olvidarlo.

—Vamos, Bo, no te pongas así. La fiesta está bastante bien, con Akaashi o sin él, estamos todos aquí por ti-

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó de repente, y Kuroo se sobresaltó por la súbita explosión en su tono—. ¡Lo sé y es por eso que... agh! —Bokuto luchaba por hallar sus palabras, frotándose los ojos fuertemente con el talón de las palmas.

A pesar de todo, Kuroo no necesitó oír más para entender. Por simple que fuera la causa, lo había hecho entrar en otro de sus bajones inexplicables que lo dejaban frustrado y deprimido si se ponía a pensarlo demasiado. Usualmente Akaashi saldría con una estrategia de su interminable lista de formas para animar a Bokuto, pero justo ahora solo lo tenía a él, y tendría que ir por la alternativa más rudimentaria: la distracción.

—¿Sabes qué pienso?—se acercó al oído del mayor como si fuera a decirle un importante secreto, esperando alguna reacción. Nada—... que Akaashi se puede ir al demonio —dijo con seriedad, y ahora sí hizo que Bokuto revelara sus ojos, enrojecidos e irritados, para mirarlo mal. Kuroo solo le sonrió —. Justo ahora se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer.

Solo con la intensión en su voz, la molestia en la cara de Bokuto cambió ligeramente por curiosidad.

—... ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó.

— _Por ejemplo,_ me parece que a Tsukki le  _encantaría_  pasar el rato con sus dos senpai favoritos, ¿no crees?

Luego de darle un momento para comprender, ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

...

No, Tsukki no estaba complacido, pero para ser sinceros, no es como si ninguno de los dos esperara que lo estuviera. Al final lo salvó su amigo de pecas, que posiblemente sintió sus señales telepáticas rogando por ayuda, pues llegó a preguntarle si quería acompañarlo junto con Sawamura a comprar bebidas.

Entonces ambos se escondieron bajo las escaleras para captar en video a Konoha haciendo el ridículo mientras el resto le hacía porras, y molestaron a Oikawa un rato para que les hiciera la combinación más extraña de licores en la que pudieron pensar, suavizando el sabor tóxico con  _mucho_ jugo de frambuesa. Luego Bokuto se plantó sobre la mesa a gritar que el que se atreviera a agarrar a la persona más cercana y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana se llevaría un "maravilloso premio", que ganaron Yukie y Kaori sin esfuerzo alguno, aunque Yachi se llevaba una mención honorífica por atreverse a besar a Hinata en la mejilla; al cabo de unos minutos se estaban riendo de los intentos fallidos de Yachi y Yamaguchi de sacar a Tsukishima a bailar, quien al final solo los miró divertirse de lejos, con una mal disimulada sonrisa afectuosa.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando estaban ambos sentados frente a la mesa de centro, rodeados de una buena audiencia, en su eterna competencia para descubrir quién aguantaba más tomando, que siempre concluía en nada, y que al final solo detuvieron cuando Sawamura les gritó que "tengan algo de consideración por su cuerpo, dios" y Tsukishima se rió con ganas, quizás borracho también, diciendo que si acaso querían matar sus últimas neuronas.

Y entonces las ex managers, que como siempre eran el alma de la fiesta, tomaron a Bokuto y lo arrastraron a la improvisada pista de baile, y Kuroo lo vio a la distancia, la forma en que se reía y se movía sin inhibiciones, olvidándose de todo el drama anterior y jugando nada más, divirtiéndose.

Sintió un escalofrío y el estómago revuelto cuando Bokuto clavó sus ojos dorados en él, y se acercó, siempre con una gran sonrisa, tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo consigo al centro de la sala, atrapándolo fácilmente en su propio ritmo, dándole su atención exclusiva, y Kuroo se encontró bailando también con el mismo entusiasmo, sin pensar en nada más que en lo cerca que estaba Bokuto, en su calor y la sensación asfixiante, pero placentera que su risa hacía florecer en su pecho, mientras se balanceaba y aullaba de pura felicidad.

En lugar de molestarle, se preguntó un momento y por primera vez en su vida, si quizás Bokuto estaba sintiendo las mismas mariposas en el estómago.

Lo supo casi con certeza en cuanto el mayor puso las manos en sus hombros y se apegó más a su cuerpo, haciéndolos dar una vuelta que lo dejó flotando, como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido, y luego se reía con más fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.  _Tal vez... es una posibilidad._

No se fijó de inmediato en el súbito silencio que se expandió por detrás de la música, pero algo en el aire cambió de repente, y no alcanzó a preguntarse por qué cuando la causa respondió por sí misma.

—Bokuto-san.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco. Al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de que el mundo parecía haberse congelado alrededor de la presencia de nada más ni nada menos que de Akaashi Keiji, quien lucía una inusual sonrisa, parado a unos pasos de ellos, esperando atentamente la reacción del mayor. Traía en manos un pequeño regalo.

Se tardó, fuera por la sorpresa o por el alcohol, pero pronto los ojos de Bokuto se iluminaron como luces de navidad; soltó a Kuroo casi con brusquedad para correr en dirección del menor y saltarle encima, atrapándolo en un abrazo que pudo haberlo aplastado si no fuera que Akaashi ya tenía experiencia lidiando con esos.

—¡Akaaaaashi! —gritó con emoción, y sus ex compañeros iniciaron una ovación que se tomó toda la sala, sobre la cual a penas se escuchó un "feliz cumpleaños, Bokuto-san", y los aullidos felices del mayor—. ¡Sí viniste!

—Lamento la tardanza.

—¡Estuve esperándote toda la noche! Kuroo ya estaba diciendo que no llegarías, de hecho él... ¿Kuroo?

Creyó escuchar que lo llamaban, pero no se detuvo a descubrirlo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras su espalda. Se apoyó en ella, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, que se sentía imposiblemente oprimido, y no ayudaba el haber corrido desde la sala hasta el final del pasillo para llegar ahí. Su respiración comenzó a salir errática, jadeante; no importaba cuántas veces inhalara, era como si nada de oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

¿Qué le pasaba?  _¿Cuál era su maldito problema?_

 _Me lo merezco_ , escuchó entre la niebla de angustia y pánico que cubría sus pensamientos, cada vez más aterrada al no poder respirar, _me lo merezco por ser tan imbécil_.

Antes de salir huyendo por la súbita angustia, había sentido una ola irracional de ira pasar sobre él en cuanto vio a Akaashi parado ahí con su sonrisa y su tonto regalo en la mano. Por ninguna maldita razón.

 _Por celos_ , le volvió a recordar la insistente voz,  _porque eres lo bastante tonto para ponerte celoso de Akaashi_.

Celos, celos, estaba celoso,  _Dios_ , estaba perdido. Odiaba la sola idea de estarlo, de sentir que tenía derecho a estar enfadado con Akaashi porque Bokuto lo prefiriera, o solo porque estaba feliz de verlo. Odiaba estar siendo tan irracional y sentir que no tenía ningún control sobre sus emociones.

Tosió un par de veces, y sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse débiles. Se encorvó, la tos sacudiendo su cuerpo con insistencia, su organismo queriendo eliminar lo que sea que obstruyera sus vías respiratorias pero sin poder hallar nada. Le había pasado antes; no con tanta fuerza, pero había ocurrido, hace un mes, quizás. Según internet, eran los síntomas de una crisis de pánico. No sabía qué podía causarlas, y nunca había tenido problemas de ansiedad antes, pero era la única respuesta lógica.

Presionó la espalda contra la pared de nuevo, y sintió las vibraciones de la canción sonando afuera, el bajo rítmicamente latiendo en su cabeza. Le dolía suprimir la tos que subía por su pecho, pero lo hizo con tal de acompasar su respiración con el ritmo constante de la canción lenta que comenzó a sonar, como recomendaban las páginas que leyó al respecto.

 _No hay manera de que Bokuto sienta lo mismo,_ pensó, reprochándose por la boba esperanza que lo llenó antes _, solo está jugando, él no es así._

No estaba celoso; estaba decepcionado.

Ese último pensamiento envió una filosa punzada a su pecho, pero decidió ignorarla.

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto para mi propio cumpleaños, soy genial. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir así que recemos para que esto resulte.


End file.
